U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,357 to Carlson discloses a web cutting and scoring device utilizing manually-adjustable edge guides, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,959 to Rung discloses web guide bars and a guide bracket wherein the former may be manually or power adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,076 to Kissell, et al. discloses the use of an apparatus for subdividing a body of fibers into sections wherein the apparatus uses a slotted conveyor belt having first an air cushion chamber and thereafter a reduced pressure chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,366 to Granstedt discloses an air cushion plate together with an adjacent suction plate while U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,836 to Buff discloses a foam cutting apparatus utilizing a perforated conveyor together with a suction box.